Operation Valentine
by not-a-mastermind
Summary: Garcia being Ried's friend and confidante trys to work her magic for him on Valentine's day
1. Chapter 1

**This is my entry for the Valentine's challenge. I know it's no longer Valentine's day but I was busy, February has not been the best month and I have been having trouble with both my computer and . Anyway here is my little story and I hope you like it.**

**I don't own Criminal Minds or its characters and no money is being made from this.**

**My pairing was Reid and Garcia, the prompts were candy hearts, chocolate syrup, a dozen red roses, edible panties/underpants, and the songs can you feel the love tonight by Elton John, and I wanna sex you up by Color Me Badd.**

**Note beted all mistakes are mine. Please read and review. Enjoy.**

_**Trip over love, you can get up. Fall in love and you fall forever. ~Author Unknown**_

Valentine's Day was just around the corner and Garcia was frustrated. She had been busy making sure that everything would be perfect. She had flirted, bribed, browbeat, threatened, and blackmailed her way through miles of red tape and the schedules of all the other agents in the department to ensure that they would get the evening of the 14th off. Then she had meticulously worked her magic to make sure that each of her little angels would have someone to spend the evening with. Well everyone but her two favorites her own chocolate Adonis and boy wonder. She knew they liked each other (they had both confided in her) but were desperate not to let each other know how they felt. Both had their reasons which where personal but Garcia could only see the good in what they could be together. She had had the love talk with Morgan several times but he usually shut her down after a little while never going in depth. Reid on the other hand was much easier to talk to and was more willing to be open. He had slowly fallen for Morgan after they had started working together and had taken forever to build up the confidence to open up to him and try to flirt. Reid wasn't completely sure if Morgan's teasing was just teasing or slight flirting as he flirted a lot with lots of different women. They had talks sometimes for hours on slow days Garcia trying to convince Reid that Morgan was indeed looking at him in a potential more than friendly light without coming right out and spilling Morgan's confidants with her about his feeling towards Reid.

She had stalked them and dug around for some not to private information that helped her put her plan Operation Love into motion. First she had discovered one of the latest houses Morgan had finished fixing up and taken a private tour deeming it a perfect location for a romantic evening. The house was a cabin like style outside with a warm getaway feeling inside. Also it had a working fridge with pull out trays, a large alcove shower with multiple rotatable heads attached to the master bedroom. The bedroom sported a king size bed opposite a fire place and parallel to a window looking out into a large fenced backyard with a tree in the middle. She had with Kevin's help hung red and purple lights in the tree and made up the bed with satin sheets, a plush velvety top cover and a ton of pillows all in deep red. The fireplace was stalked and prepped, the light bulbs switched out for flickering red dim ones. She had set up a laptop with wireless speakers and hidden them throughout the room and set a timer for it to play romantic music. She would fill the fridge the morning of the execution day and add the flowers she had selected so they would be fresh. Then on the days leading up to Valentine's Day she had to make sure that her babies didn't suspect anything by trying to hook them up and keep them free from other engagements for the evening. All the while she had set up Prentiss, and Rossi with dates and places to go that would ensure they had a good time. Also she made sure Will got a great baby sitter, his dinner reservations to the posh French restaurant in town was secure and scored the tickets to a show for JJ had been dying to see. For Hotch she was able to get Jessica to let Jack stay with his dad and they would go to an establishment that had games for both to play and decent food, which was not easy to find. She didn't do much for herself as she knew Kevin would be making his own plans for her, she had accidently seen his order for dozen roses and stopped going by his office to ensure her surprise at whatever he did. She was burning the candle at both ends so when Valentine's Day finally came she was so ready. She had visited Morgan's house early that morning and stashed the food and spread the flowers before coming in and placing children's valentine's cards on all the desks along with small boxes of candy hearts, she even gave one to Strauss. She had decorated the office the night before, so as the team wondered in that morning they were assaulted with hearts, lips, flowers, cupids, and teddy bears cutouts all over. As the team began to do paperwork for the day she walked down from her lair and up to Derek's desk.

"A moment of your time my chocolate Adonis?" she batted her eyes at him.

Morgan gave her one of his charming smiles "of course baby girl." He got up and followed her back to her lair.

When they got to Garcia's lair she shut the door behind them and took her usual seat, crossing her legs and steeped her finger's bringing her fingers apart and back together and looking over them at him with a smirk on her face that made Morgan's smile falter a bit.

"You my wonderfully sculpted god are going to do me a very nice favor tonight to save your reputation, image and credit score" Garcia announced.

"Uh baby girl as much as I would love to do something" Morgan started but was cut off.

"You know your mom sent me some of the cutest pictures the last time we talked on the internet I just had to save them and I hear you are also in the market for another house." Garcia's hand wondered over to one of her computers and Morgan's eyes followed.

"You wouldn't" Morgan took a step closer when Garcia rested a hand on a mouse, waking one of her computers.

"Oh but sugar I would…unless" Garcia smiled at Morgan showing lots of teeth. "I know you don't have any plans for tonight as you kept turning my offers down.

"Alright, alright what do you need" Morgan caved and Garcia removed her hand from the mouse. She reached under her desk and brought out a black bag from one of the fancy boutiques on the DC strip. She handed it to him and he looked inside before pulling out a dark blue button down shirt, burgundy tie, and black slacks. There was a small vile at the bottom of the bag and taking it out Morgan saw it was cologne.

"After work you will go home feed, water and let Clooney out. You will shower, dress in these and smell fabulous. They you will head over to that little cabin you just finished fixing up. I have a very dear and old friend who is in town for a job she just accepted. She is looking for a place and I told her that you were an expert broker and had a place to show her." Garcia held up her hand when Morgan's shocked look faded and he opened his mouth to say something. "You will be polite and give her a quick tour, and make me look good. This is not a date she has other houses to see but I want this one to be the best, you understand."

Morgan started at her before nodded his head "fine but you keep all those pictures and whatever else you got hidden, delete them even, and don't touch my credit score." Morgan looked a little annoyed as he put the cloths back in the bag and headed back out to his desk.

Garcia watched him go and knew that he wouldn't stay mad long, not with what she had planned latter. She started her own work but kept track of Morgan to make sure he didn't leave and ruin her plans. After a few hours she went back down to the bull pen and stood in front of Reid's desk until he looked up from his report.

"Hey baby cakes I need you for a minute to help me decide something" Garcia made herself look excited. Reid nodded putting down his report and following her up to her lair like Morgan had done earlier that morning. When they got to her lair she took a different approach then she had done with Morgan. Reid would need to be finessed not threatened and he was more out of his league than Morgan. "Have a seat my little genius" Garcia pointed to the spare chair that was always in her lair. When Reid had sat down she smiled at him and offered him a bowl filled with candy hearts.

Reid took a few of the candy hearts, quickly read the messages of be mine, I love you, hello beautiful, kiss me, and hug me on them before popping them into his mouth. After he swallowed he saw Garcia fidgeting slightly. "What is it you wanted to ask me about?"

"Well I have this surprise for Kevin but I am not sure how he is going to react. So I need you to do me a favor and pretend to be Kevin so I can gauge a reaction and decide how best to present the surprise to him." Garcia had reached under her desk and came out with a red shopping bag with hearts on it and purple tissue paper coming out the top. She handed it to Reid when she was done talking and he took it eyeing it skeptically.

"Um, what's with the bag and why do I have to do it, can't you use Morgan?" Reid was almost shaking the bag like a child would a Christmas present trying to find out what was inside without opening it.

"No I can't ask Morgan, besides your reaction will be better. And the bag is for you so you can better fit the part for my favor, which well will do tonight after work" Garcia sounded bubbly again.

"Tonight!" Reid squeaked looked up at Garcia before opening the bag and looking inside. He saw a purple dress shirt with black vest, black tie and black slacks. There were also socks one red with white hearts on it the other purple with red lips on it. At the bottom of the bag were two small bottles, one a shampoo the other a body wash attached to a little loofah.

"Yes tonight, Kevin and I are meeting later and I want to have everything ready. Besides I know you are not busy. You have refused my numerous attempts to fix you up with a certain chocolate Adonis."

"We have gone over this Garcia, there is no way he would be interested in me. For one he likes women, I have never seen him with a man, he doesn't talk about being with a man and after what happened with Carl Buford I don't think he would like any advances" Reid put the bag down and reached for more candy hearts.

"Oh but my love you won't know until you ask" Garcia pushed the bowl closer to him. "There is so much you have to offer don't sell yourself short. I am sure anyone would be proud to have you. Morgan makes you happy now when he is only your friend, just think how happy you could be if you were together. You should talk with him and today is a good day to do it. It's Valentine's Day, the day for lovers, it's perfect why pass up a great opportunity?"

"And have it ruin our friendship" Reid shook his head and wrapped one arm around his torso. He knew his insecurities were holding him back but he couldn't push past them. He did not want to be rejected by his closest friend because of his feelings that he was sure wouldn't be returned. What would Morgan want with someone as inexperienced and awkward as him, no best to just stay friends rather than upset the balance and lose that and have nothing.

"I am sure it wouldn't, but I'll make you a deal. You do this favor for me, get all cleaned and dressed up after work and let me work my magic and I won't mention anything about the subject again for the rest of the week" Garcia smiled at him and clasped her hands together in front of her, eyes with a pleading look.

"Okay just as long as it won't take long, I may not have made plans but that doesn't mean I don't have other things I can do." Reid stood up tucking the bag under his arm and heading for the door. He liked to talk to Garcia about his problems Morgan being one of them but she brought it up constantly. In fact just last week she had been trying to get them to go out to lunch together at a very romantic place so Morgan would get a hint. But Reid have vetoed it and Garcia had gone as far as to offer to pay but he wouldn't have it.

"Thank you, I will catch up with out later" Garcia said as Reid walked out. When he was gone Garcia turned back to her computers and opened a screen that had cell phone numbers on it. She picked out two of them and began entering codes, opening a second window and taking codes from it and placing them in with the phone codes. Once that was done she went on the web and looked into catered foods. She placed an order with an Italian place to be delivered later and then placed an order with a grocery store that delivered. Last but not least she put in an order to a flower shop.

Almost two hours later when Garcia called Reid up to her lair again. When he sat down she nodded at him. "Call Morgan and tell him he needs to go down stairs and escort the caterer in, I ordered us lunch." She said while she picked up her own phone and called the front desk to allow the food in.

Reid pressed speed dial two on his phone and waited for Morgan to pick up unaware of what was happening in the bull pen.

Hotch had collected Rossi and JJ and they were on their way into the bull pen to ask the others if they wanted to go out for lunch when the quiet of the bull pen was interrupted and a loud song began to play.

_An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
>It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you<br>And can you feel the love tonight  
>It is where we are<em>

Prentiss and the others looked over to see Morgan trying to fumble his phone out of his pocket before any more of the song could play. Morgan opened it without looking at the caller ID and was about to chew out whoever had called when a confused look crossed his face before he nodded and sighed.

"Fine Reid, and tell Garcia if she plays with my ring tone anymore today she's in the doghouse" Morgan snapped the phone shut and stood up. "Garcia thought it would be nice to have lunch together so she ordered catering. They showed up in the lobby, I got to go get it unless there is something more important?" Morgan tried not to look embarrassed by his singing ring tone as he addressed the team.

"No, actually we were just coming to see if you wanted to go out to lunch" Hotch said.

"Great, I'll be back with food" Morgan turned to leave "and not a word about my phone" he shot out as he approached the elevator. When he was gone the team laughed and went to the break room to clear a spot for the food.

In Garcia's lair she was smiling into the phone as she talked to security downstairs. Reid was oblivious to what had happened in the bull pen for now and she hoped it would stay that way. "I'll get Kevin why don't you head to the break room." Reid nodded and left and Garcia went to get Kevin.

Reid took his time going to see the others and when he got there the rest of the team had made space and pushed two tables together and were placing chairs around them. Garcia and Kevin came in seconds latter followed by Morgan, two caterers and a grocery delivery man. The caterers set the food on the counters and table before leaving, Garcia had the grocery man leave his bags by the sink. Garcia shooed the team away to set the table and food out while she dug into the grocery bags. She laid out trays of fruit and a few bottles of chocolate syrup before joining the others at the table.

As they began to sit Garcia moved around as if adjusting things while shuffling the team around so that in the end Hotch was at one head of the table and Rossi at the other. JJ and Prentiss were on one side with Kevin while Morgan, Reid and she were on the other side with her boys sitting next to each other. They dug into the food and talked Jack and Henry and past Valentine's days, Garcia keeping this Valentine's days plans out of the conversation.

"Why can't we talk about what we are doing tonight?" Prentiss asked having caught on early to what Garcia was doing.

"Because then we won't have much to talk about tomorrow or the rest of the week. Also I would like to be surprised" Garcia eyed Kevin before looking at Prentiss and pointing her fork at her "and I don't want anything ruined. Prentiss made a sign of surrender and the topics went on to other things.

When they were done with the main meal the fruit and syrup were brought over.

"Sorry we can't have fondue but chocolate syrup works just as well" Garcia announced and to demonstrate she lifted a piece of banana and poured a good amount of chocolate over it before popping it into her mouth.

"I am all for that" JJ said as she went for a strawberry. The rest of the team dove in following the two blonds leads.

When all was said and done Prentiss had eaten the most chocolate, JJ the most strawberries, Hotch the most fruit overall and Reid had somehow managed to make a mess and was licking his fingers as the women were coveting the sink and towels to do dishes.

"I think you need to go get cleaned up pretty boy" Morgan smiled at his friend who was still sticky.

"Yeah, I'm going to the men's room I'll be back" but before Reid could get out the door he had to move to let a delivery man through. He could hear an ah and a squeal and looked back to see Garcia and JJ each getting a vase with a dozen red roses. He turned back and made his way into the men's room starting the water to wash his hands. While washing he noticed some chocolate had gone down his wrist and the water now was helping it make its way down his arm. He leaned forward to wash it away when his tie got in the way and fell into the sink getting soaked. He jerked back as a reaction causing his soaked tie to splash water on his shirt. At this point he knew it was hopeless so he finished washing and drying his hands before pulling out his cell phone and hitting speed dial two.

In the break room the light chatter was interrupted by Morgan's phone again playing out

_An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
>It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you<br>And can you feel the love tonight  
>It is where we are<em>

causing everyone to grin and Morgan to cure under his breath as he hurried to answer.

"Why are you calling?" Morgan sounded annoyed when he answered and for a moment Reid almost hung up.

"I…uh, I need you to go to my desk and get me a shirt and tie from my go bag. I kinda had an accident" Reid mumbled into the phone. There was silence for a second.

"You kidding right, okay just hang on I'll be there" Morgan hung up on him.

He only had to wait a minute before Morgan walked in carrying a shirt and tie. He looked Reid over before handing the cloths to Reid with a chuckle.

"I think this is worth that phone call" Morgan said before he turned and went back out leaving Reid to change in privacy. When Reid came out they walked back to their desks to continue working. The rest of the afternoon went by pretty quickly and Garcia called the team into the break room to divvy up leftovers to take home for later. Morgan was called away to go back down to the lobby part way through. Not long after everyone froze as a song began playing from a cell phone.

_(I wanna sex you up)  
>All night<br>(You make me feel real good)  
>I want to<br>(I wanna rub you down)  
>(I wanna sex you up)<br>Let me take off all your clothes  
>Disconnect the phone so nobody knows, yeah<em>

All eyes turned to Reid who was fumbling for his phone almost dropping it twice before he could answer. His face was bright red from embarrassment as he stuttered out a hello, not having looked at the caller ID.

"Reis there is a package for you down here that you need to sign for" Morgan's voice came out of the phone.

"What, um okay, I'll…I'll be right down, just don't, you know what never mind I'm coming. No wait that didn't sound, oh forget it" Reid hung up and without looking at the team was out the door.

"I don't want to know, and if anything other than a ringing comes out of my phone there will be trouble" Hotch picked up his container of leftovers and walked out.

"That goes the same for me" Rossi added following Hotch out or the break room.

Reid had made it down to the lobby in record time hoping whatever was waiting wasn't embarrassing and attracting attention. Whatever was being delivered was in an envelope and small. Glancing at the return address he saw it was from Bennington. He sighed that it was just something from his mother. Morgan and Reid walked back up to the bull pen together and Reid went up to Garcia's lair instead of to his desk like Morgan. He knocked, went in and closed the door.

"I thought we had a deal" Reid sounded a little angry when he addressed Garcia.

"We do, and like I agreed I never said anything and before you get all bent out of shape I changed everyone's ringers" Garcia lied about the last bit. Reid looked at her for a moment before he seemed to deflate a little.

"Oh, I guess it wasn't a good thing to just accuse you, I'm sorry" Reid sat down.

"It's okay I understand since none of the others phones have gone off. Well except for Morgan's but you didn't hear that."

"Morgan's phone?" Reid looked confused for a second then nodded "I called him."

"Yup you sure did" Garcia smiled. "Does this mean we can talk about it since you brought it up?" Garcia leaned forward in her chair a bit.

"Yes, no I mean no, it's nothing but a dream and it's going to stay that way."

"But sometimes dreams come true just think about okay, and we'll talk about it lots next week to make up for this week" Garcia leaned back in her chair. "Now shoo before the temptation becomes too much. Don't forget you have to go down and get washed up before we leave so we can do our little test before I meet Kevin tonight" Garcia turned back to her screens and went back to work. Reid got up and without another word went back to his desk to finish his work. When Reid was gone she pulled up a screen that tracked cell phones, and watched as one dot moved to get closer to another dot. She would be able to track Reid and Morgan to help ensure her plan ran right on schedule. It had to be time to the right second or it would all fall apart.

Reid was ahead of Morgan and Prentiss and knew Prentiss had a date so he helped her get through some of her reports. To be fair he took a few of Morgan's but mostly from Prentiss. Half an hour before it was time to leave he left, making an excuse that he was going to try a dry his shirt a bit in the janitors dryer next to the gym. Shortly after Reid left Prentiss and JJ left together, followed by Rossi and Morgan left with Hotch.

What Reid really did when he left the bull pen was go and use the showers to wash up. The shampoo smelled like vanilla and the body wash smelled like honey. When he was dried he dressed in the cloths Garcia had bought him. After all this he made his way back up to find the bull pen and all the offices empty of his team except Garcia who was waiting for him. He noticed he had taken a little longer than he thought.

"Sorry I'm a little late I wasn't paying attention to the time, are you going to be late to meet Kevin?" Reid put his coat on careful not to get his new cloths out of place as it was still cold outside.

"No we are not late yet, so let's keep it that way. Shall we?" Garcia took Reid's arm and they left together.

When they got to the parking lot Reid was surprised not to see Ester, Garcia's prized convertible. "What happened to Ester?" Reid looked around as Garcia lead him towards a smaller Honda.

"It's been really cold and there was a rumor it might snow like it did last year and I am taking no chances with Ester. So I borrowed this from a friend for the night just in case" Garcia explained as they reached the car and got in. Garcia played with her cell phone for a second before starting the car and heading off. She seemed to be taking her time until they came to a little neighborhood with spread out houses that looked nice. She pulled into the driveway of one house with no lights on. "Okay now if you were Kevin I might have blind folded you a while ago but since I know you won't like that I waited till now" Garcia said as she pulled a sleeping mask and blind fold out of a bag that had been sitting between them. "I'm going to put this on you and then wait just a moment before I dive the rest of the way. It will only take a couple of minutes, and then I'll walk you up to the surprise. I won't let anything happen to you I promise Spencer" she used his first name to reassure him. "It's a house we are going to as you probably have guessed. I'll take you up to the door and I'll show you the door bell and the knob. The house is unlocked so I want you to count to one hundred like a normal person ring the bell count to ten then walk in like you live there okay, there is nothing in the way for you to trip over for a few feet so don't worry. While you are counting I am going to go around back and through the back door into the front to meet you. Make sure you push the door closed behind you and I'll lead you to the surprise." Garcia laid everything out for Reid who looked nervous.

Reid didn't like the idea of being blind folded and lead around but he had agreed to do this and he trusted his friend. This seemed important to her if she was going through all the effort and he didn't want it to go to waste. "Okay, go slow and don't let me run into anything" Reid swallowed hard and took a deep breath before nodding.

Garcia put the sleep mask on first then the blindfold on top. Making sure Reid couldn't see she started talking to him about some new things she bought to keep him calm. She checked he phone and saw that Morgan was almost at the house. She pulled out onto the road and drove around a bit keeping an eye on Morgan's position. She pulled into the driveway of the house two doors down from Morgan's that had hedges to hide them from view and moments later he pulled into his house from the opposite side of the street. "Okay I'm going to exit the car and come around and get you" Garcia announced. Reid nodded his head and Garcia took the bag that had been sitting between them and got out of the car. She hurried around to Reid 's side opening the door and helping him out and closing the door as she could hear Morgan's car door shut. She took off his coat and placed the bag handles over one of Reid's arms and he made a movement to look at it even though he couldn't see. "This is a gift for helping me out tonight even though I did put you on the spot. Hopefully you can use it later tonight" Garcia said in a low voice. She then lean Reid towards the house coming around the hedge moments after Morgan shut the front door to the house. Garcia cut across the lawns and up to the front door placing one of Reid's hands on the door knob the other an inch from the door bell. "Okay, time to count and remember dreams can come true." With that Garcia moved around to the side of the house to wait. She had placed a piece of wood there that she would need when she and Kevin had been to the house earlier. Once she put it and its twin at the back door in place she would turn on the lights in the tree and go home to Kevin and a much needed Valentine's night of relaxing and hopefully pampering.

Reid counted like Garcia asked thankful that this would be over soon and he could see again. Finally he ran the bell counted again and walked in pushing the door shut behind him. He was unaware that Garcia had come rushing up to the door as it closed and wedged the piece of wood under the knob and braced it on the ground. She was on her was to the back door to do the same to it when he heard movement and angled his head towards it.

Morgan couldn't believe the state the house was in when he walked in the door and turned on the light. There was a path of rose petals leading from the front door to the kitchen and from the kitchen to the bedroom which the door was shut. Morgan had gone to the kitchen first and seen the note on the fridge. It read open me and begin the feast in fancy lettering, to which Morgan opened it to find various trays of finger foods, meats, cheeses, fruits and more along with a bowl of chocolate and cans of whipped cream. An envelope was standing facing him propped on the middle shelf he took it and closed the fridge door. Opening it a piece of paper came out with instructions to head the chocolate, be adventurous and taste life, feeding you partner delights. Just then the door bell rang and Morgan shook his head putting down the paper and stalking to the door. He was going to give Garcia a piece of his mind because she had lied to him about setting him up. He heard the front door open and Garcia shuffle inside before the door closed. Then there was a soft scraping sound as he rounded the corner words falling angrily from his mouth only to be halted by the sight before him. "Garcia if you think for one minute th…..Reid?"

Reid was shocked and startled to hear Morgan's angry voice yelling at Garcia that he reached up and tore the blind folds off. He had to swallow hard and he flushed red with embarrassment at the sight of Morgan dressed very nicely in front of him. He had been tricked and interrupted Morgan on a date. "Morgan, I um, I can, Garcia, sorry, how could she? I'm so sorry I'm going to go" the words rushed out of Reid so fast that he couldn't even put a sentence together. He turned for the door only to find he couldn't open it. He started tugging on it the bag on his arm swinging and getting in the way, but the door refused to budge. After a moment he gave up and stood there facing the door, letting the bag fall to the floor and trying to calm his hurt and his anger.

Morgan watched as Reid, all dressed up and looking great panicked. He tried to talk before giving up and then trying to leave but couldn't get the door open. Finally he stopped trying and stood still a bag ha had been carrying fell to the floor. Reid didn't turn to face him so it was up to him to break the ice. "Did Garcia bring you here?" he took a few steps towards Reid as he asked. Reaching down to pick up the bag and hand it back to Reid as he waited for him to answer.

"How could I have been so stupid" Reid muttered softly as he took the bag from Morgan still not really looking at him. "The door stuck" he said even though Morgan had seen that he couldn't open it.

"I'll try" Morgan said and moved to stand next to Reid as he reached out to open the door. Like before it wouldn't open and after a few good tugs he let go. "I'll bet she did the back door too, but let's see" Morgan moved away and Reid followed. Reid was looking down at all the rose petals as they went into the kitchen and to the back door. Morgan tried it only to prove his theory that it wouldn't open like the front door. "We are not going to fit though a window and I really don't want to break down a door" Morgan said as they reentered the kitchen.

"Why would Garcia do this?" Reid asked allowed even as in his head he had the answer. She was trying to set them up and this was just another way to do it. But it hurt that she would go so far, that she had tricked him like this. He placed the bag she had given him on the counter not wanting to touch it anymore.

"What did you get?" Morgan voice broke through his thoughts as he snatched the bag Reid had put down. He opened the bag and pulled out a note, a bottle of cherry flavored lube and three packages of edible underpants. Reid hopped back from the table when Morgan had laid out the contents looking away from it. After a stunned moment Morgan opened the note and began to read it aloud. "For my super sweet genius a sweet treat to share with your chocolate god. For my sculpted warrior a candy with a sweet prized in the center. May you each find what you are looking for and remember that candy filled dreams can come true, for the man who loves the other."

They stayed silent for a minutes as they each contemplated the message, each thinking that they had been betrayed.

Reid found his voice first although it was soft and shaking. "I'm sorry, you must hate me now, when we get out of here I and tell Hotch I will transfer out."

"What Reid no, I don't hate you, I could never hate you and I don't want you to go anywhere. And I do mean anywhere" Morgan was quick to reply. "I guess you like me?" Morgan said holding his breath when he said it, his hopes beginning to stir.

Reid nodded, not able to find his voice right away, there was so much he wanted to say but all that came out was "Yes."

"Do you…do you love me? Morgan's voice hesitated.

"Yes" Reid managed to get out his throat constricting, closing his eyes to hold back tears and lowering his head.

Morgan let out his breath and had to fight to get in the next one they he stepped up to Reid, leaning forward he whispered "I love you too."

Reid's head came up and he gazed into Morgan's eyes. "So Garcia was right I should have told you."

"You told Garcia?" Morgan couldn't believe that they had both told her but not each other.

"I didn't tell her, not at first she guessed and I finally confirmed it after she called me out on it. We talked about it a lot, she has been shoulder to cry on about you, or I guess in this case the girl to gossip too as well." Reid was standing tall and leaning towards Morgan now so they were very close now. "So what do we do now?"

"I suggest we follow the directions Garcia left me" Morgan grabbed the note from the fridge and handed it to Reid who looked it over carefully.

"It sounds like a good idea" Reid was a little flushed at the thought but he'd come this far he might as well keep going.

Morgan grinned like the cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland as he reached out and took Reid's hand pulling him close and leading him to the fridge. Morgan had done something like this once with a past girlfriend so he took the lead. They started with the fruit.

Garcia had left them several notes it turned out and they followed them through from the food sampling which had evolved into them sampling each other, to messages by the fire, fooling around in bed looking out at Garcia's tree with laughter, listening to the romantic music that filled the room and a long winding down shower together. Morning had come later than usual with a message from Garcia via the hidden laptop.

"Good morning my doves! Time to untangle from the passions of the night and head back into the world as wonderful butterflies instead of little caterpillars. Take time to mosey in as you aren't expected until nine, courtesy of our day off deal. The doors will open now and I can't wait to hear all about the fun last night." After Garcia's message soothing music began to play for a bit as Morgan and Reid got up and got ready for the day.

"I think not much happened last night if you ask me. Garcia obviously got our fixed dates wrong and what an embarrassing moment when we had to flee the house like failed burglars" Morgan chuckled as they drove in to work.

"But we did have….oh. Yeah and you almost hurt yourself helping he out the high window so I could open the door for you. At least you helped pay for the taxi that took me home" Reid continued and Morgan nodded.

When they got to work Reid went in first and after a minute was swooped up by Garcia and pushed into her lair.

"Where is my thunder god boy wonder?" Garcia asked as soon as the door closed. "I was hoping he would be here with you so I could hear all the wonderful news."

"I don't know probably on his way in, or maybe he's sleeping in a bit more, his shoulder is probably a bit sore" Reid looked at her as if it were any other day. "I also fail to see what wonderful news there could be from yesterday as not much has happened unless the news is covering up some great story, all I heard was the average goings on nothing special."

"But he was supposed to drive you in today" Garcia answered as if it were obvious. "And not any public news, your news about life."

"He was? He didn't say anything to me and I am not sure why he would do so anyway my car isn't broken and besides I use public transportation" Reid stated. "There is nothing new in our lives unless that woman you tried to set him up with found him last night which I doubt. I was busy reading a few essays last night and none of it was earth shattering or life altering."

"But after last night, your night…..you went home?" Garcia's face fell a little and she looked a little confused. She hadn't noticed any movement or signs of life about the house when she had gone by very early that morning and removed the wood jambs from the doors. Morgan's car had been there so she assumed he and Reid were still inside hopefully cuddled up together.

"Oh especially after last night I don't think he'll be picking me up anytime soon. I have no idea what Kevin would think of your surprise but if that is your kind of thing please refrain from telling me. The statistics for people in open relationships is always fluctuating with the times but I don't care for it. Morgan might not want to listen either. After he got done being angry with you that you tried to set him up on a date with a girl who didn't show up by the way I would give him some space. Or maybe send him something for the trouble he had to go through after he almost strained something helping me out a window. It was beyond uncomfortable to be handled like that and to feel like a criminal breaking in although I was technically breaking out. I am just glad no one called the cops last night" Reid gave a long winded rant that had Garcia's face flushing red, her eyes grow wide and caused her to sit down.

"Oh I'm sorry my baby, but I was just trying to help. Please don't be mad at me but I just had to get you to see you belong together" Garcia pleaded.

"I told you he's not interested, please just leave it alone. And no more talking about it you promised" Reid reminded her of her deal. "Also change my phone back before we have to go anywhere I do not want to hear that song ever again it was very embarrassing and I don't want others to take it the wrong way."

"Of course, we won't speak of it again, not for a whole extra week too. I really am sorry, I'll make it up to you I will and I'll fix you phone right away." Garcia was already thinking of ways to do what she had failed to see resolved that night.

"I don't think we'll be talking about it for a while, while you didn't say anything and I am sure Morgan would like an apology later I want to get to work. I'll see you later okay" Reid left Garcia's office with a smile and looked up to see Morgan coming in. He nodded at Morgan before heading to the break room. A minute later Morgan joined him standing by his side as they got coffee. "I think I did a good job, she has no idea we spent the night together. But she's planning something I can tell already. To be truthful I think I am looking forward to whatever she might come up with if it's anything like last night" he gave Morgan a smile.

"Good and probably true, she is always up to something, we'll have to think of something to do to her. Although after I talk to her it might be a while before she puts whatever plan she comes up with in motion" Morgan patted Reid on the shoulder and made to step back but Reid blocked his way leaning forward.

"Then we'll just have to think of something to make due in the mean time" Reid whispered before stepping back and heading to his desk leaving Morgan to stare after him a moment before shaking his head and going to his desk. Times were going to get interesting from now on.

**Thanks for reading please review and let me know what you think and I hope you enjoyed what you read.**


	2. next time

**Authors note:** _Okay so after my Valentines short fic did well I am going to try and Easter one. However I may not get that part up till the day after as most of the day will be with my family. I hope if you liked the Valentines fic you will look for my Easter one and enjoy._

It had been a week and Garcia was still upset that her Valentines plans hadn't worked. Morgan and Reid still weren't an item and had been acting a little different together since that night. But she had plans to change that and open their eyes to each other's love. Easter was fast approaching and to some religions Easter was the holiday of renewal and fertility, a time of acceptance, peace and also love. It was perfect! Maybe when all was revealed that they loved each other they would fall into bed and make love like bunnies. In her perfect fantasy world they would then get married and have lots of super bad ass genius babies. But she would settle for them thanking her with all the juicy details of their life together. She got busy making lists of the things she would need, her plans to get them to the right spot and how to not fail this time. After all Easter was only a short time away and she didn't have a day to spare.


End file.
